A new Gundam
by the darkside of life
Summary: Got a new chapter up, it's not all too exciting, but it's still a new chapter, right? right ms. Nightwind? Anyway, beware some hints of the future and fluff at end. ch. 11, enjoy, Darkside ^^
1. Default Chapter

A new Gundam

A new Gundam

Chapter 1: a new gundum

By: P-chan

For: all my buds and especially Mizu, who wanted a girl pilotJ 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam wing charter but do own my own in this story.

~*~*~*~* Hey yo! Note to Chibi: HA! I finally typed! Note to Tama: I'm using your basics, hope you don't mind, I love you!!!! Any way this is my story with my charter. I thought almost all of us Wing readers would like a girl gundam, so I wrote a story on that. This story also focuses on my favorite wing pilot Duo-san!J This story takes place some during when Reelna acknowledges the Sant kingdom and becomes its leader. I also apologize for any things that you don't get, but that is properly my fault even ask my friends (friends in back round shake heads wildly). I'm also sorry if I totally messed up the time line of the Gundam wing series. With that all said and done, See ya. Pupuuu! (You would get that if you read Rayearth or know Japanese.) ~*~*~*~*

Duo Maxwell sighed as he took off in his gundam, Deathscythe. 'Just another battle.' he said to himself. OZ was once more trying to enviad and destroy the Sant kingdom. Since Duo was the closest gundam, he was 'spose to defend it. When Duo got insight of the kingdom he saw that he was the first one there, which was usually the case. Also when he got there were 5 mobile suit carriers, coming from the other side of the kingdom. 'Properly mobile dolls' and his thoughts were justified by the carriers opening and at least 50 mobile dolls coming out each (which is 250 suits for all you who can't times). " Party time." Duo trust on his boosters and headed straight for the battle. He pulled out his scythe and went to work right away. Slashing here and there, avoiding blowing up mobile dolls, and dodging shots. He destroyed lots but was soon over whelmed. While running away from some mobile dolls, he saw a flash of light and the mobile suit behind him blew up. 

"Looks like you could use some help." Said a female voice over a fuzzy screen. Then, as if out of no where another gundam pulled right up beside his. The thing that scared him was that it especially like his except it was all black and had wings and a tail on the back. It also carried a long staff with the fire sign carved on it. "You think you can do damage to these thing with that staff?" said Duo in a sarcastic voice. The only replay was a small chuckle before a long red laser blade came out of the tip, to make it look extremely like a demon or the god of death himself. "They don't call me the fire god of death for nothing." With that, she took of at the mobile suits and Duo soon followed. Together they destroyed half or more of them. The moblie doll's screens flashed a red then retreated to where ever they came from. 

After they were sure the mobile suits were gone the two gundams landed. Duo got out of his first but the women seemed heisted. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." Duo yelled. "Scotts honor." The women came out of the gundam smiling. "Were you even in Scotts?" (Inside jokeJ ) "Nope." Was Duos repliy "I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet a experienced gundam like your self." He put his hand out. She was a teenager no much older than himself, or the rest. She had dark black hair that hung down to her ankles; it was in a tight braid. She had light blue eyes that were half hidden under her long bangs. She wore blue jeans and a red tee-shirt under a leather jacket; she also had a cross around her neck. Duo also noticed she had what he considered a great body. She took his hand and shook it. "Names Nikko, Nikko Maxwell pilot of the Hono'o-Shinigami. Nice to meet you." Duo stunned by her words just stood there holding her hand. 

After a while he let go of her hand. "Ya." Was all he could manage. Nikko just giggled and said, "No there is no relation between us. I used the name Maxwell, Because it was a great church and so was the father." " You worked at the church?" Nikko nodded with a sad look on her face. "Just before it got burned down. I know you because of that and you haven't changed Duo, same braid and attitude. The reason you didn't know about me then was because the sister forbid me to talk to you because you were a 'bad influence'. What were you thinking taking on all those gundams so close to the Sant kingdom?" Nikko face turned serious all of a sudden. 

Duo still stunned was saved by the other gundams showing up. "Shit." Nikko said quietly, she then turned back to Duo. "Will, got to run, we'll finish this up next time." With that Nikko winked at Duo and jumped into Hono'o-Shinigami and took off. Before any of the gundams could follow her, she was gone. Heero, Trowa, Qautra, and Wufei all jumped off their gundams and walked over to, the still staring, Duo. " Who was that, Duo?" asked Qautra. "Nikko Maxwell." Replied Duo before jumping back into his gundam and flying off to the Sant kingdom, with all the other gundams in pursuit.


	2. Info

A new gunda-2-Info and Betrayal

A new gunda-2-Info 

By: Michelle-Pu

*** Thanks Ya'all who was patient enough for me to post this. And then I would like to say i love you all. Yes Chibi, even you. But heed my words.... Don't ever touch Mr. Peter Flop Fuzzums again or I will kill you so bad. Gomen, enjoy. JA-JA! Michelle-Pu ***

Duo sat at his computer trying to find any info on Nikko Maxwell. After a few hours of searching, he found something. 

He read the page out load to himself, "Nikko Maxwell, raised by her grandfather, Father Maxwell, at the Maxwell church. Disappeared after Maxwell massacre, presumed died." Duo leaned back in his chair, 'so she did have some thing to do with the church.' 

He was about to read more when the screen flashed black, then came back reading –file not found- "What the hell? What do you mean 'FILE NOT FOUND?'" Duo then started to threaten the computer (AN: Doesn't really doesn't work because my computer never does T.T.) 

Duo stopped cursing out his computer (AN: That doesn't work ether) and noticed he had mail, 'what? No one has my e-mail address.' He opened and read the letter-

-Sorry can't have you digging in my past.

Nikko ^.^-

'Damn her' He was so close. Just then the other gundam pilots came in the door, all had glares on their faces, "She got you too?" They all shook their heads. 

"Oh well, as long as she stays out of my way, I won't kill her." Heero said as he left the room. Soon followed by the other pilots who said their good nights to Duo.

Duo was left to his thoughts, 'she has good looks, is a great fighter and was able to hack all of ours computers. This should be an interesting war.' His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. 

He ran to the window and saw some MD blasting at some people, who were trying to get away.

One he saw was Dorathy, oh how he hated Dorathy. Quatre would love to see this now. but he had no time to think. He was running out of his room and to his gundam before any thing could stop him.

When he reached his Gundam, all the others were starting to take off. He climbed into his and was soon following.

When they got out there, Nikko was already destroying them. As soon as the last one was destroyed her vision filled the pilots screen.

"Now what's that about, leaving poor old me all alone out here to fight every thing on my own?" Wufei's voice soon followed hers. "What the hell? You took them on just fine!!" Nikko shook her head, "Poor Boy, beat by a girl, what a shame." 

"Technetly you haven't beat him yet Miss. Nikko." Quatre said. She laughed once more, "just wait till tomorrow, then I can show you all the real me." With that they heard a blast off and when their vision was cleared she was gone.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Asked Duo. They just shrugged and left back to base.

~ The next day at school ~

Duo was in the middle of working on an assignment when the door opened and a girl in the school uniform stepped in. 

She handed a note to the teacher and the teacher pointed up to where Duo was, "Maxwell! I want you to catch Miss..." he looked down at the paper, "Maia Yuki (Mya uke) up and be nice about it."

The girl walked up to were Duo was sitting, he got a good look at her, she had black hair that was pulled into a bun and purple eyes. If he didn't know better he would have thought it was.... 'Nikko!' She sat by him smiling, "What's up Duo?" 

Duo was just lost, "Yo-ho!" Nikko waved her hand in front of his face, he lost the daydream look in his eyes. "Nikko what are you doing here?" That name caught the attention of the other G-boys, "Shhhh. Lunch." With that she took his three page notes and started to copy them done (NO! Evil Russell, stupid notes!O)

*** Sorry for it being so short, but you know how hard test can be, then add two hours of sleep and me on a sugar high in the morning and then me having to get Mr. Fuzzums back from Chibi. CHIBI YOU EVIL LITTLE THIGN YOU! Any way, reviews tell me what you think. Should I continue or should I chase down Chibi till she gives me my bunny back? The chose is yours ::Becomes a poster, looking and pointing straight at reader:: ***


	3. A 'normal' day at school

A new Gundam

A new Gundam, ch 2. A day at school

by: Michelle-Pu

*** Ok ya' all here's the break down. By brother is a punk-ass, which decided that since he gets home from school before me he gets the computer, all day. Now please raise your hand if you think I should get at least a half-an-hour a day to write and post these stories. And on top of that this stupid ass spacebar is broken and I've got practice and games and ::Michelle-Pu babbles on and on:: But any way enough with my groping and on with the story. By the way, I don't own GW but I do own this character. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu***

Lunch didn't come soon enough for Heero. And as soon as it did, he got lost in the swarm of kids. But the thing that really pissed him off was the fact that he lost sight of the bouncing braid that he had followed out of the classroom.

Nikko headed right out of the room to a tree in the front of the school that she saw in the way in. As soon as she was settled in a branch about 25 feet up, she started to eat her lunch. 'I wonder how long it will take them to find me?' She laughed at the thought."

What's so funny?" Asked a voice from below. Nikko looked down to see the faces of the other pilots. She smiled; it was to easy, "Your sense of direction."

"Onna, come down here so we can talk." Wufei yelled up at her. "No, I rather like it up here. But if you would like to join up here your more that welcome."

Duo shrugged, "Whatever." Heero was the next to speak, "Who trained you?" She took a bite of her sandwich, "G." "What your wing modal?" Quatre asked. "XXXG-010 modified." "That's yours, Deathscythe Hell, right Duo?" Duo nodded.

Then Trowa asked the thing on every body's mind, "Why don't you want of knowing your past? You probably know every thing about us." Nikko looked down at them and shrugged, continuing to eat her lunch.

At this point Wufei was getting more and more pissed off, "Kuso Onna! If your not going to tell us, get down here so I can beat the information out of you!"

Nikko just blinked a few times then started to laughed, "Pick your weapon." Before there could be bloodshed, the bell rang. Nikko jumped out of the tree and started to the building, "See ya in gym."

~ Later that day ~

They were now in gym. To one the boys' delight, they were doing fencing. After the teacher had gone over the basics and a little more, he asked if any one wanted to try. Wufei's hand shoot right p, "And who will be your opponent?" his hand with the sword in it went start to 'Maia.' (AN:: If you ever read Card Captor Saruka, yo know what I mean.)

The two entered the ring, bowed and started as the bell rang. Wufei trusted in, but Maia blocked and countered, pushing him into a defensive mode. This went on until they were hilt-to-hilt. Then it was a fight of strength, the balance kept going back and forth, each one getting ahead then behind. Then Maia pushed hard and pushed Wufei down to the ground. He tried to roll a way, but Maia had him in a 'kill' position.

She pulled her sword away and offered him a hand. They bowed and exited the ring. Maia was meet with a group of kids asking where she learned to fight like that. But Wufei on the other hand, was meet with Duo's smiling face. "So Wufei. How does it feel to be beat by a Onna?" His answer was a punch in Duo's face.

After school, the boys chased Nikko into an ally, where they lost her. "Kuso." The boys started 'home' when they heard an explosion. 

They all turned to see MS attacking the school they were just at. "Pilots of the Gundams we know your here, come out and surrender.

*** Ok the end, see you next chapter, got to go to school. Review please***


	4. AN

AUTHOR"S NOTES

AUTHOR"S NOTES!!!!!!!

That is just the thing you want to see in the middle of your story right. you see that the story was **finally** updated and then only to find the author ranting on and on about some thing or other. But this author just had to be stupid (No comment Chibi) and forget to mention one small little thing. No it is not that I'm insane because every one knows that. 

It is that I'm adding my friends character, whom she begged me to put in.

Her character's name is Lily and she is Heero's sister, but she will only be in the next chapter (I think). but she too was trained to be a pilot, but doesn't play a major role in this story yet. And with that said I leave with the hope that you are not PO by this and the hope that I will be posting the next chapter soon.

Sincerely,

__

Michelle-Pu


	5. AN2

AUTHOR"S NOTES 2 ****

AUTHOR"S NOTES 2

Gomen nasi I totally lead you down the wrong path. Lily will become a major character in this story, therefore, I will tell you more of her. 

Lily is Heero's sister who was separated from him when their parent's died, she was raised much like Duo, living on the streets then being taken in by one of the professors. 

They meet in my friend's story, which has yet to be posted, but I will try to get her to let me post it. But after the story, Lily and Heero go their own ways.

Now in my story they meet again and you'll see what happens.

Scenically,

Michelle-Pu


	6. Betrayal!?

A new Gundam

A new Gundam

Chapter 4 (I think)-Betrayal?!

*** Guess what? ......................... come on aren't you gonna guess? ......................... Ok I'll tell you any way. I organized my disks and stories! I know no big deal for you, but for me I can't lose me stories in the bottomless pit know as my room, isn't that right Chibi? Any way I'm apologizing to all you readers who have followed my attempts of a story and hope you enjoyed them. I'm also thanking Mizu who through her own pain gave me some of these ideas. Ok and Tama I finally found a way to put your ch in here, hope you enjoy. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu. Ja***

"Kuso." Was the first word that that escaped Duo's mouth.

"What are we going to do? We can't risk all of these innocent lives and we can't give our selves up." Quatre said with a look of concern on his face as the MS continued to rampage all over the campus.

All the pilots were quit and all stood their ground. "There is only one thing we can do." They all knew what Heero was talking about. They started to move toward the MS when a laser was fired and the MS exploded, officially demising the school.

The boys looked to the source of the shot and saw Duo's or more yet Nikko's Gundam. (AN: Who else?)

The Gundam gave them thumbs up and started to walk away. "Wait!" Heero yelled. The gundam turned around, "I'm calling you out to a fight." "Why?" Asked Nikko from inside the gundam. "Because I want to see if you can really be called a gundam pilot."

"Fine then meet out side of town tomorrow around this time, and we'll see if you can be called a gundam pilot." With that the Hono'o-Shinigami took off.

Duo checked his watch; it was 3:00. "Che Heero, you got more guts then me." With that, the boys continued home all thinking of what they could to tomorrow to help their friend.

~ Where Nikko is ~

Nikko stepped into her apartment and automatically went to her computer. "Have you made the plans?" Asked the voice on her computer, "Yes. But you better pull through with your side of the deal." There was a chuckle, "Don't worry, I have every thing ready for you. When shall I come?" "Tomorrow out side of town some where around 3:00." "Then I shall finally get to see you in person once more." With that there was a click and the voice was gone.

Nikko got up and went to her room, yawning on the way. "Tomorrow I'll finally find you sis, tomorrow." 

~ Where the G-boys are ~

Heero pulled out the key to their apartment and unlocked the door; after all, he was the only one with a key to the house. When he opened the door, he almost had a heart attack. There sitting on a chair was his sister, Lily. 

"Hey Heero! Would you mind moving so I can get in." Duo pushed Heero aside and found his other look alike. "Damn it! What is with girls with my braid? People are getting so unoriginal." 

Lily's head shoot over to him, her blue eyes glaring. "What did you say?" Duo backed away a little, but was shoved back by Quatre, who wanted in.

"There is this girl, Nikko, who showed up a few days ago. She pilots a gundam she calls Hono'o-Shinigami. Pretty good at fighting too." Trowa said as he too walked in the door.

Lily stood up, holding her hand a few inches above her head, "Is she like this tall with light blue eyes and wears a red shirt with a leather jacket over that." Wufei blinked a few times, "Onna, you just described her perfectly."

"Kuso, so that's why the Kono-yaro sent me here." She talked more to herself then any one else, "Tell me did she challenge you to a fight?" Trowa shock his head, "Heero there challenged her. But may I ask? Who exactly were you cursing about?"

Lily glared at her brother, "Heero why in the holy name of Kami-sama would you do that?" Heero just shrugged, "And as to who I was cursing about it was the SOB that sent me here. Gods, I can't face her now!" Lily sank down into her chair once more.

"Could you please fill us in on some thing." Lily's head popped up at Duo's words. She shook her head, "You'll find out soon enough. All I'm going to say is that you all should remember her some how." With that, Lily let her self to Heero's room before shutting and locking the door.

"Baka Onna." Said Wufei as he went to his own room, followed by Quatre and Trowa then Duo. Heero sweatdroped, where was he spouse to sleep? 

*** Ok chapter...... what ever the point is its finish, ne? Guess what? I wrote 4 whole pages in only 30 minutes! Be proud of me. Review if you want next chapter.***

Ps Sorry for the Author's notes. But had to be done.***


	7. past revealed

A New Gundam

A New Gundam

Chapter 7- to fight or not to fight?

By: Michelle-Pu

***Oi minna-chan! I figured this out; this is the 7th chapter! Aren't you proud of me? Any way apology needed to all those who have followed and waited and followed and waited............. and so on and so forth. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, then enjoy waiting. Ps This chapter might be a little depressing . Peace and Love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v JA NE!***

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Is it just me or are disclaimers just plain depressing?

__

To fight or not to fight?

3:00 came too fast for the gundam pilots. They meet at the spot Nikko had requested, but she was no where to be found. Lily was a nervous wreak and wouldn't tell any one why. She had been pacing for the last few minutes and was very well starting to get on Wufei's nerves.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL PACING ONNA!" Wufei was still pissed about that morning. "ONLY IF YOU STOP THAT INFERNAL ONNA SHIT!" Lily yelled back. That morning she had thrown Wufei out the window for 'waking' her up.

They soon were into a staring contest, or more a glaring contest. Their contest was interrupted by the sound of a jet or machine coming their way. Soon there was a gundam occupying the area of a grass field. "She's here." Whispered Lily, so only Wufei could barley hear.

The gundam landed and out came Nikko, who just stood in front of her Gundam, looking at the people, her eyes resting on Lily. Nikko's frown turned into a smirk, as well as Lily's. "Lily Yuy." "Nikko Maxwell. How long has it been?" Nikko frowned again, "Not long enough." Heero cleared his throat, stopping the meeting.

"How do you know my sister?" Heero asked. Nikko looked from Lily to Heero, "Room mates. Trained under same person." She turned her attention back to Lily, "Did you forget to tell them that. Just like you forgot to tell my family I was alive." Lily flinched and looked to the ground.

"No, I didn't want to tell them about us." Lily looked back up and straight into Nikko's face. "I swear by the time I got to your family, everyone told them you where dead, so I couldn't change their minds. They had a funeral for you the day before I came." The last part was barley above a whisper. "Then why swear now, and not 5 years ago when I had to go home to find them all dying!" 

"Look, I tried to stop them, I tried to delete your files, I tried to stop the army. Look can we not deuces this now?" Nikko growled, "We will deuces this now! And I want some real answers!" Nikko jumped down from her gundam, landing softly on the ground, she threw her gun to the side, showing that she didn't want to hurt her that way. Lily too threw her gun to the side.

"I've all ready told you the truth!" Lily looked like she was on the brink of tears. The Gundam pilots, who had been sitting to the side, stood up at seeing the guns go to the ground. "Ms. Nikko, if you would please just tell us what happened and see if we can do any thing." Qautra spoke up. 

Nikko looked at the ground, "It all started with the Maxwell Massacre. I was 8 and had gone out to buy some food. When I came back the church was burnt to the ground, I looked every where, but found no body. That's when I saw a military truck pull up, I thought the bad people had come back, so I hid." A tear or two slipped from Nikko's face as sat down. "After it was dark I got out of my hiding place and ran. I didn't care where, just that I had lost every thing important to me. Finally I ran into something, and fell straight back onto my but." Her shoulders shrugged, like a stiffened laugh. "I looked up to see the most kindest face, I had seen in a while. The women asked me where I was going in such a hurry, I didn't answer. She asked me if I had a home, I just shook my head. She frowned and put out her hand saying that I could come home with her then. I smiled a little and left with her."

She raised me like her own, she had told me that she lived alone on the top this giant hill in the middle of the country. For many years I lived with her, learning and growing. Then I left. I went to school at 15, a military one. Ms. Hoffkins, the lady who took me in, had started a orphanage and needed help starting things, but soon found a maid and a young man for herself. Us three and a few kids had become great friends, I never really talked much though. But I left, telling them I would be back in 3 or 4 years." Nikko looked up at the sky. "That's where I meet G and Lily. I became part of the special gundam training with Lily, never still did talk much, if only to Lily. Then 2 years later, OZ bombed our school, killing lots, injuring more. Me an' Lily had been sent on a mission the day before so we missed it. Since they never found our bodies, they assumed us dead. Lily said she didn't care, she had nothing to go back too. I told her that I had a 'family. Then G send be a mission statement. I accepted the mission, but before leaving, I asked if Lily would tell my 'family' I was alive, she agrees, I leave. I come back to my house a year later to find the house destroyed and my family dead." Nikko was in tears by the end, though no sound was available.

"That was a touching story. But I have to thank you for leading us right to all the Gundam pilots." Suddenly a bright flash came on and then Nikko's world went totally black. 

*** ::Does happy dance:: Thanks to all of you who stayed with me and I would love a review. ::bows in respect:: ::Tama gasps:: Respect? Michelle-Pu showing respect?? Shut up Tama, these are my readers and they stayed with me. So deal with it! ::Sticks her tongue out at Tama:: Any way, Ja ne!!! Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v ***


	8. Escape

The new Gundam 

The new Gundam

Chapter 8: friends?

By: Michelle-Pu

*** ::opens to Michelle-Pu crying in corner:: summer vacation ::sniff:: has ::sniff:: ENDED!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!! WHY ME???? ::Starts crying uncontrollably:: Life sucks. So as a back to school special I went through all of you that reviewed and pulled out all of you who marked me as special! 1. the all faithful Supeingo Ruukii, who has me on both fav authors(#17) and fav. stories 2. Angel of Death who also has me on both!(#92) 3. lone_oukami who has me on his fav stories 4. is Shadowfox who has me on fav authors(#30) and finally D-Scyther who has me on fav stories! So this one goes out to you, my little friends!!! Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v***

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you can't do nothing! MWHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCHOOL!!!

__

Chapter 8- Friends?

When Duo came back from whatever darkness he was in, he looked around the room and found everybody there and still knocked out, all chained up. He tried to move he's legs and arms, only to find them bond as well.

He looked around again to see Lily sitting by the door, without chains and working on the door with a small hairpin. "So glad your awake, make yourself useful and wake the others." With that she threw another hairpin at Duo, who caught it and undid his own handcuffs, then went to the other gundam pilots. 

After a few minutes the others were awake but Lily was still working on the door. "Goddamn door won't fuckin open and stupid oz....." Lily's rambling went on like this for a minute or two, till she was finally able to open the door. "Ok," Lily looked outside the door for any bodies out there, "I think they've got Nikko somewhere in this building and are trying to get something out of her. We should spilt up and look for her in pairs, before they crack her."

"Crack her, what do you mean crack her?" Hiro asked. Lily turned around and looked at the Gundam boys, the back out the door. "Like I said she's on a different level than us, she knows things that not even the professor's know. I think their after the code to the last standing underground Peacecraft library." Lily looked at the floor, "That's why her life was destroyed, I couldn't delete her files fast enough, I couldn't stop them. You see after she went out on the mission and I went to tell her family about her, she learned some things about OZ and the gundams and other political stuff, which nobody ever knew about. Then Oz finds out about her and goes to her family, hoping to find a hostage or even info on her. The people never liked Oz and fought back, this caused them their lives. If only I had gotten there faster!"

Lily once more looked at the floor than back to the Gundam pilots, her solid face back on. "But now we have to worry about finding Nikko. I've got Duo." With that she grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him down to the left than right. "We should go too." Quatre said has Trowa followed him down the hall to the right. Wufei and Hiro just looked at each other and ran straight down the hall in the middle.

"Ummm, Lily?" Duo asked as they raced down the next hall. "What?" "What exactly is a Peacecraft library?" Lily looked side ways at Duo. "It's a library that holds all sorts of information to the world beyond the colonies. But it also holds all sorts of information of new MS, that where first made to be more powerful than the Gundams, if the Gundam pilots were to go against the Peacecrafts. For those were the days when it was the Peacecrafts who made small wars." Duo thought this over, "So basically if they get into Nikko's mind, we're all screwed?" "Yes." Was all Lily said as she ducked for cover from bullets that were coming their way.

~*~ Where Nikko is ~*~ 

Nikko woke up to a dark room, she tried to move her arms and legs but they were seemingly tied to something. Then there was a large flash of light and Nikko had to close her eyes it was so bright.

"So we meet again Ms. Nikko" Nikko opened her eyes to see a figure in the light. "Do I know you?" "I should hope you do my little froogy."


	9. Past come back

A new Gundam

Chapter 9: past come back

By: Michelle-Pu

*** Sorry for the long wait. I'll spare you my rambling. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v Ps Zechs is still semi-evil in this.***

"So we meet again Ms. Nikko" Nikko opened her eyes to see a figure in the light. "Do I know you?" "I should hope you do my little froggy." Nikko's eyes widened, "Zechs?" The figure then came all too clear for Nikko to like. And sure enough, there in the light stood the proud figure of Zechs. "Now my little froggy, what news do you have for me?" "None for you, not any more." Nikko then became aware to her surroundings. She was in room, strapped to a table with only her shorts and bra covering her, she knew this room all too well.

"I know you know this room, and what will happen if you don't talk. So save yourself now, and just talk. What is the code for the library and where it was located? You know you want to talk, my little froggy." Nikko looked at him, he was walking over to the control panel. "Now what good would it be to betray the one person I promised never to betray." Zechs smiled, has he turned a knob once, and Nikko grit her teeth in pain. The metal table conducted electricity that was now flowing through her. Long ago, she had been the one turning that knob and some unfortunate soul would be where she was today.

"The code and location." He turned the knob once more, causing Nikko to squeak a little. "I promised, and I'll never tell!" "You sure?" He turned it once more, Nikko closed her eyes trying to conceal the pain. Zechs turned the knob down to nothing, and Nikko's body relaxed. He then walked up to her, "I can go all night if I have too, but can you? I tried to save you, Trieze will be in here next. And he doesn't like you as much as I do." With that, Zechs kissed her on the cheek and started to leave. "I promised you, I'll never tell." Nikko said between breaths. 

"I know, and that's what scares me." With that, Zechs walked out. Nikko breathed heavily, now she could only hope that the others could reach her, before Trieze did.

Lily ran to the other side of the hall, dodging all the bullets she could. "DAMN IT!" Duo yelled as he followed her. "Just follow me." Lily started in the other direction, back to the cell, when they got around the corner, Duo turned and waited at the corner for the next guard to round the corner. When one did, Duo kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked him out with it.

Duo handed the gun to Lily and knocked out the next guy that came by. Then Lily ran across the hall, and they both started shooting at the guards. "We have to get down this hall, to get where they holding Nikko." Lily yelled as she shot another guard. "I got it." Duo checked out the body next to him, pulling out a brick of c-4, why this guy had it, he didn't know. "You a good shot?" "I think I'm pretty good." Lily said as she reloaded her gun. "Here we go." Duo through the c-4 down the hall way and Lily aimed and shoot, amazingly hit it, blowing the end of the hall up. 

Duo and Lily ran down the hall and Lily took the lead, go right, left, left and then right, till they came to a door. Duo heard something he didn't want to hear. A loud scream.


	10. the final escape

A new Gundam

Chapter 10

My life

By: Michelle-Pu

*** enjoy ***

Nikko3 tried to hold that scream in, but the pain was too much. It was like lighting going back and forth, ripping and tearing through very single piece of blood and bone. It was destroying her very life. And then it stopped, her world stop spinning and the pain was a dull throb. She had fainted.

"Oh bummer, she fainted. That just ruins my fun. Oh well, when she wakes up, call me." With that Trieze walked out of the room and was only a few halls away when he started to hear the shooting. He sighed and turned and headed for the bridge, it was going to be a funer day than he had thought.

Duo ran at a pace so fast, even Lily had to try hard to keep up with. He didn't know exactly where he was going, just in the direction that he had last heard the scream. As he turned the corner, he was meet with the sight of Trieze's back turning another one. "This must be the room." Lily whispered pointing to the second door on the left. Duo nodded and opened the door a little and piqued in, lucky nobody saw him, he looked around the room and then looked back at Lily. "They've got Nikko on a table, she looks passed out." Lily nodded, "How many men?" Duo smiled a little, "Only four. Two on the left and two on the right." Lily smiled back as both got their guns ready.

Duo busted in the door and shoot the two on the right and Lily got the two on the left. Duo ran up to Nikko and blushed at her current state, "The bonds are electronic, try that pad over there." Lily ran to the circlet board and pushed a few buttons before she got the shackles to come undone. "K then, hold this." Duo handed Lily his gun and carefully picked up Nikko, before they headed out the doors and to the sound to shooting. 

Nikko opened her eye. Her body hurt all over, and who ever was handling her, was hitting all the bumps. She looked up and was meet with sparkling, laughing violet eyes. "Glad you could make it." Nikko half smiled, "Gee, didn't know you cared." Her smile was cut off, when her arm was hit, or what it seemed like it got hit or maybe the pain just got worse. She heard gun fire at a small distance. Duo kneeled down and rested her against the wall as he got his gun from Lily, who smiled down at her, "I knew they could never break you." Nikko half smiled again through her pain, "I am a brick." But she was proved wrong as she once more fainted from the pain.

"I guess that's for the best." Duo said as he reloaded his gun and turned the corner, shooting all the guards he could see. "Duo, all of us are over he!" He heard Quatre yell. "We got Nikko, we need some cover!" He yelled back. "The Gundams are just over here!" Quatre yelled, as he and Trowa started shooting. No matter how many they shoot, more keep coming back. "Hurry up, we'll cover you!" Hiro's1 unexpected voice. 

"This should be fun." Lily said as Duo once more handed his gun to her and picked up Nikko. Lily noticed that this time he was a whole lot more gentler with her. She put that thought aside till later and loaded both guns and got ready for the long run. "On the count of three, we go. One. Two. THREE!" Both ran as fast as they could, Lily clearing their way, with the help of the G-boys and Duo, try desperately not to bump Nikko around so much. Even if she was unconses, he could still see pain on her face. Duo then felt a pain in his arm. He knew had got shot, and the pain was great, but he had to keep it down. He needed to get Nikko to safety.

Some how them managed to get to where the others were, Duo barely able to continue carrying Nikko passed her off to Trowa. He quickly patched up his arm and covered the others as they ran to their Gundams. "Who's gonna take Nikko?" Hiro asked, "I can rig her Gundam so it fly's back to earth on it's own, but that'll take a while and we need to get home and into a hospital as fast as possible." "I can fit her in mine." Duo volunteered. "But you have that arm that got shoot. Do you really thin you can pilot a Gundam and cope with this onna2?" Wufei asked jerking a thumb at Nikko, who was still limb in Trowa's arms. Duo smirked, "I can handle it." Wufei just shrugged as he headed to his Gundam. He was soon followed by the other pilots, given Trowa who helped Duo get Nikko in his Gundam and Hiro who ran for Nikko's Gundam to start it's auto pilot.

"Here we go." Wufei blasted open the door once every one was in their Gundams and was the first to blast out. Followed by Nikko's Gundam and Hiro then Quatre, Trowa and finally Duo, who was having a little bit of trouble. "You ok Duo?" Quatre's voice sounded concerned as he popped up on one of the screens. "I'm good, just wake me if any MS come after me." With that Duo put his Gundam on auto and shut off communication, made sure Nikko was safe in his lap and fell asleep.

Just a few minutes after Duo had fell asleep Nikko woke up. She was half awake and felt a warmth to on side, her body naturally barred it's self closer to the warmth. Nikko took in a deep breath, most of her pain had subsided. She could smell a sort of lavender and musk. That's when it hit her, looking up, she saw Duo's sleeping face and outside, they were heading to earth. Nikko just sighed and looked back at Duo. He had done so much for her and yet she did nothing for him. When she was better, she would have to tease him about how cute he looked while he was asleep. Nikko laughed a little and then sucked in her breath when Duo's arms came around her. She looked back up him, he was still asleep. 'oh well.' Nikko just relaxed in his arms and fell right back asleep. Both of them would be needing their sleep.


	11. the leaving

A new Gundam

Chapter 11- home again, home again

By: Darkside a.k.a. Michelle-Pu

~*~ Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy. By the by, I'm using Hiro because that's the Japanese way of spelling it, and it's only fitting for him... Also, I might be putting charaters out of their orginal mind frame and stuff like that, but it's only because I haven't watched Gundam wing in a really, really, really, long time. Gomen nasi... ~*~

They landed with a huge bump that woke both the sleepers. Nikko sucked in a scream that was threatening to come out, to her surprise Duo still slept. It took her a while, but she gathered enough strength to punch him, with some force. He shot up with a gasp, almost dumping her into the controls of the small cockpit. 

"Would you mind getting us to a hospital sleeping beauty?" Duo ginned at her, "You seem just fine enough to walk on your own." Nikko glared at him, "I would but somebody is holding me kind of tight and close." Duo blushed as he opened the door so Lily could help take Nikko out. "Would you mind!" Lily yelled at Duo, as she saw him staring at Nikko's current state.

"Not at all." Lily threatened Duo then threw a blanket over Nikko, and help her into Quatre's house. Nikko leaned onto Lily, "I'm sorry." Lily looked at Nikko, who was looking ahead to the house, "There's no need to apologize, I should be if any thing. I didn't try hard enough." Nikko shook her head, her loose hair flying every where, "I'm sure you tried your hardest, I just was blinded by my lost." "Like you should have been." Nikko felt someone put her free arm around their shoulder, it was Hiro, Nikko turned a little redder. "It was a natural thing to be hateful to the person that could have prevented something but never did anything. It's just that way. And look at that, argument over. Now let's get you inside, you need help with those wounds." Nikko stopped, "There's nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do to heal me. My wounds are all on the inside, the only thing I need is rest." Hiro looked over at her, his eyes still rock hard, "Then we'll get you to the fluffiest bed in the house." Lily laughed at this, Hiro glared at her, "What?" "Your so caring!" Hiro glared some more then stared once more in front of them as Quatre opened the side door, leading them to the nearest guest room, which was three floors up and four door down to the right.

As soon as Hiro helped Nikko to the bed, he left Her and Lily alone. There was a moment of silence, "So... Your brother is cuter in person, that picture didn't a thing away." Lily laughed. "He's also 10 years older." Nikko laughed with Lily, though she was cut off by a pain in the side. "Owie... I should be going to sleep now." Lily nodded and headed for the door. "Still friends?" Lily spun around, looking at Nikko, who was taking off her shoes, only a little pain showing through her eyes. "Hai." And Lily walked out, in a whole lot better state of mind. 

Nikko smirked, then stopped, every thing she did hurt. She could do nothing for a while. She shouldn't even be here. She should be home, taking her medication... she had almost forgot. Nikko leaned onto her bed, picking up the phone that was on the table beside the bed. She dialed a number, "Run program 1014." Then hung up. This was going to hurt, this was going more than anything she ever felt, but she had to go. A small buzz was heard outside, and she sat up, putting on her boots. She opened the window, thanking who ever was listening, that it was a balcony. Her gundum stood outside, it's tail forming a nice path from the balcony to the cockpit. "It's always nice to see you Hono'o." There was a small flash of lights to her greeting. Nikko painfully climbed into the cockpit. "Let's go home, and try to be quiet about it." The screen flashed again, and silently flew off, well, as silently as a Gundam can fly out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily watched Nikko leave, she knew she would of. 'Where are you going?' Lily only had a small idea of where. She got up went down to the Gundams, getting in her own. "Lets go." With that Lily followed Nikko to whoever knows where, but she was going to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where surprisingly everyone was. "Their gone." They all looked at him. "Who is?" Duo caught his breath, "Nikko, her windows open and Lily is just gone." "And their Gundams?" Hiro looked up at Duo, "Those are gone too." "But how can they take their Gundams without making enough noise to wake us up?" Quatre asked confused. Duo just shook his head, nobody knew the answer to that one. (AN: not even the author ^^;) "Where do you think they went?" Duo himself asked. "I don't think we'll ever know. But a better question is when are they coming back?" 


End file.
